the_divided_states_of_americafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pacific Republic
A coalition of California, Washington and Oregon. Splitting from the rest of the United States for political differences, the Pacific Republic is a Socialistic paradise, with the seat of all power in the new country in Los Angeles. Los Angeles: The city has grown, ever since California left the union, the laws of the land have been more inclusionary and socialist than ever. Immigrants, people of all colors, genders and sexual preferences live together in a “bubble”. While politically they believe in equality and peace, they viciously attack anyone with beliefs that differ from their own. The same is true of the rest of the United States, however, the political beliefs of these other places are conservative, largely. Five important locations in Los Angeles: Hollywood: The center of Liberal Power in the city, this is where the ideological machine creates media to feed the constituency. Beverly Hills: The seat of Conservative power in the city. When California left the union, and Los Angeles became the capitol of the new country, Wealthy conservatives from Orange County moved to the city to represent their political beliefs. They are a minority group, and need protection when in public. Beverly Hills itself has been transformed into more of an armored fort, than series of wealthy neighborhoods. Skid Row: Even though California policies are extremely socialist at heart, there remains a large population of people who either ideologically oppose the system or are incapable of utilizing it, these people live in tents in skid row, where they organize rallies and are building a society of their own, which opposes the populist views of the city and new country at large. West Hollywood: Or New Zion, as it’s been coined. Considered a gay Mecca, people from all over the world come here for the parades, parties and acceptance. As the rest of the world becomes more violent, distrusting and abusive to homosexuals, West Hollywood is THE place to be. Echo Park: The center of Liberal thought. Museums, colleges and art exhibits litter the area. Organizations like the Center for Liberal thought, and the Equality Conference were born here. The current president of California lives here, and there are daily speeches, meetings and scientific conferences that take place every week. 5 Landmarks: Hollyworld Sign: The original Hollywood sign has been replaced, this is considered the California Republic’s Statue of Liberty. Walk of Fame: All conservative names have been replaced with icons of Liberal policy and Fame. Youtube stars are now included as well as Instagram celebrities. Still a massive tourist attraction, but it’s become a point of contention between Conservatives abroad and liberals, and conservatives have constructed multiple walks of fame in Boston, Nashville and West Atlanta. Boardwalk (Santa Monica Pier): Becomes a functional pier once again, welcoming immigrants from other countries to partake in the riches of the Golden State. Pasadena Prison: A place where political dissidents, terrorists and violent criminals are sent to be reeducated in a state-of-the-art reprogramming facility. Universal Studios: The most “woke” theme park ever. You can go on a 7D bus ride with Rosa Parks, walk with Martin Luther King and build the railroads with your Chinese brethren. Also, the new Transformers ride, reflecting the newest Transformers movie. Essential Services and Infrastructure: Leadership: The California Republic is located in the city of Los Angeles, it has 4 branches: The House of Minorities, the Judiciary, the House of Commons, and the Executive Branch. Each branch represents a different population group, with a centralized congress that decides on all matters. Essentials: Water and Electricity are provided via Hydro-Electric water processing stations built along the coast, using the natural movement of the tides, converting thousands of gallons of saltwater into potable drinking water and electricity cleanly and efficiently. Wi-Fi is an inalienable human right and is provided by multiple service providers that are funded by the government and distributed via large floating drones. Infrastructure: With the population increase, owning or renting an apartment in the city is exceptionally expensive, as Los Angeles is one of the most expensive places to live in the world now. Owning a car is considered an extravagance. Public transportation is available to all for free, and it’s inefficient, but it works extremely well. Self driving cars navigate the streets of Los Angeles in place of cabs and personal cars. Population: Made up of immigrants, LGBTQIA, people of color and extremely liberal people in general. The population is extremely dense in the city, and most people are poor. The conservative minority is wealthy, and funded mostly by outside interests. Protective Forces: After the LAPD purge of 2020, the department was repopulated with a more diverse, well-trained and aesthetically pleasing personnel. The police are also considered “performers” as their every action on duty is televised. They wear cameras on their bodies as well as typically being followed by film makers. This is both a source of entertainment that is wildly popular, but also serves as a public relation from the government to the people. Police actions are voted on by the public if there is an investigation of wrongdoing. This has resulted in a neutered police force that is ineffective and mostly for looks.